No Importa
by Ale O'Lone
Summary: No le importa, mientras pueda seguir con sus amigos y ella. Disfrutando los dos últimos años de universidad, porque se le agregó uno más. [Hanamaki TakahiroxOc]
Los personajes de la serie Haikyuu pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi.

* * *

Las calles se ven desiertas a esas horas. Pero está bien, tampoco quieren muchas personas alrededor. No están muy lejos del departamento, así que el trayecto no será tan largo y pueden ocuparlo para reír por cualquier estupidez que se les pueda ocurrir.

Desde que se conocen, hace unos cuantos años, se dieron cuenta de que comparten gustos similares y congeniaron rápido. Lo mismo sucedió cuando él le presentó a su mejor amigo, fue fácil que los tres se llevasen bien.

Las cosas ahora son un poco diferentes. Hanamaki se terminó enamorando de ella, pero es consciente de que es poco probable ser correspondido. Ella es un alma libre que no quiere enjaular, solo le basta con que piense en él. Eso es suficiente, que por un momento su persona ocupe sus pensamientos. Y sabe que es así.

—No estás muy hablador, Maki—susurra a su oído, inclinándose un poco hacia él.

Siendo ambos casi de la misma altura le es sencillo recostar su peso contra él cuando quiere hablarle de cerca. Ella es muy alta, está muy por encima del promedio femenino en Japón y varios países llegando a medir casi los 182 cm.

Su relación se volvió muy íntima y llena de contacto poco después de que iniciasen la universidad. Ellos viviendo juntos no podían no terminar así; Iwaizumi se lo recuerda siempre, Matsukawa y Oikawa se burlan por no conseguir nada serio con ella, esos dos le hacen vida añicos en pocos segundos. Si no los quisiera tanto ya los hubiese mandando a joder a otro lado.

—No quiero hablar, prefiero usar la boca para otra cosa—Habla contra la piel de ella, mordiendo donde inicia la barbilla. Se ha tenido que inclinar un poco, pero vale la pena por sentir su piel contra sus labios.

Los dos son patéticos, hasta risa se dan. Ese día fueron a beber un poco, sin avisarle a nadie. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque reprobó una materia que abre varias del siguiente ciclo, no pudo con la frustración y sabe que ella no desabrocha oportunidad para terminar juntos en una cama. Da igual si hay o no alcohol de por medio.

También sabe que ella no la está pasando del todo bien, eso de romper con ese novio que tuvo por más de diez meses (el noviazgo más largo que le conoce) no la tiene feliz, al parecer ese tipo si logró calar hondo. Y, aunque suene feo, le tiene envidia por ello; y es que es humano y no puede evitar sentirlo, sobre todo porque él está malditamente enamorado de ella.

No se pueden considerar miserables, pero la forma en que viven a vista de todos los demás si lo es.

Un poco perdidos del camino, aferrándose a lo que se quería en un principio sin soltar la mano del otro. Están perdidos, pero juntos.

Eso es suficiente para decir que esa "miserable vida" que llevan no es tan mala.

No le importa, mientras pueda seguir con sus amigos y ella. Disfrutando los dos últimos años de universidad, porque se le agregó uno más.

Que aunque en estos momentos estén un poco perdidos, pero sabe que ya encontrarán el camino. No están tan lejos como todos creen.

—Maki, ¿sabes qué siempre me despierto pensando en ti?

Él sonríe divertido, claro que lo sabe. La besa cerca de la boca consiguiendo que ella ría y él hacer lo mismo. Los besos son divertidos.

—Si no te despertaras pensando en mí, tendría que tomar medidas drásticas—responde al alejarse, manteniendo la sonrisa. Al igual que ella.

Esa conversación acaba ahí, pero una nueva se inicia en cuanto llegan al departamento y ambos caen en el único sofá. Uno algo viejo, traído desde la casa de Hanamaki.

—Takahiro—Son contadas las veces que ella lo ha llamado por su nombre. Y siempre que lo hace, consigue que su corazón se agite. No sabe si ella es consciente de eso—. Quiero...que dejemos de jugar.

La mira con más seriedad. Ella nunca había dicho algo similar, ni cuando anduvo con ese novio suyo.

¿A qué viene eso ahora?

—De acuerdo.

No hace amago en levantarse, empezando porque no sabe el trasfondo de sus palabras y siguiendo con el hecho de que lo tiene pegado a ella con las piernas entrelazadas en su cadera.

—Ya no habrá alguien más que tú.

Y el camino se ve más visible, ya no están tan perdidos como antes. Se siente dichoso, ella lo ha terminado por escoger a él. Varios años en la misma rutina y ahora toma otro rumbo, más claro que el anterior.

* * *

Un pequeño fic sobre Hanamaki, no pude evitar escribirlo. Se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción :v ¿Qué les pareció?

Gracias por leer.


End file.
